


Timoteo e Xanxus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [19]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Flash Fic, Ice, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un modo diverso in cui sarebbe potuto andare il congelamento di Xanxus.





	Timoteo e Xanxus

Timoteo e Xanxus

 

“La vita non mi aveva dato un degno erede, qualcuno che portasse avanti la mia pace dopo la mia morte” disse Timoteo. Si appoggiava al suo bastone e i suoi capelli ingrigiti erano ormai bianchi in diversi punti.

“Ho avuto dei figli, li ho visti crescere come degli alberi, ma le loro radici erano fragili. Sapevo che non avrebbero potuto succedermi nonostante il mio aiuto.

Avevo ormai perso la speranza, quando sei nato tu. Era ormai anziano, ma ho avuto una nuova possibilità” disse Timomeo.

Xanxus serrò un pugno.

“Peccato tu abbia deciso di odiarmi perché sono solo un bastardo” ringhiò.

Timoteo allontanò la mano e la dimenò davanti a sé.

“No, mi ha spaventato la tua ferocia, la tua sete di sangue. Utilizzeresti i Vongola per far bruciare questo mondo” esalò.

“Peccato che il sangue che scorre nelle mie vene sia il tuo! Ho ubbidito ai tuoi ordini, non dimenticare mai che il mandante eri tu” ringhiò Xanxus. Estrasse le pistole di Settimo e le caricò con le proprie fiamme dell’ira.

Timoteo allargò le braccia, pezzi di intonaco crollavano tutt’intorno a loro. Le immense colonne riportavano le incisioni di grandi draghi e nei loro occhi di marmo si riflettevano i due.

“Avanti, uccidimi. Mi farai un favore, tanto presto i miei nemici si spartiranno e sbraneranno i resti del mio impero” disse. La sfera del suo scettro aveva iniziato a pulsare e a brillare.

Squalo mugolò, semincosciente, seduto dietro una delle colonne, i corti capelli argentei andavano a coprire in parte il suo viso esangue.

“Io sono un uomo d’onore, per quanto sia mezzosangue” ruggì Xanxus.

Timoteo alzò lo scettro e lo investì con un getto di ghiaccio, Squalo vide l’ultima parte e soffocò il suo grido con una mano. Strisciò via e scappò, il battito cardiaco che gli ronzava nelle orecchie.

< Trovo aiuto e tornò a prenderti, Boss > promise.

Timoteo si appoggiò affaticato a una delle pareti e scosse il capo.

“Tu non sei mio figlio, la tua crudeltà distruggerebbe la mia pace” disse. Strisciando lungo la parete si allontanò, mentre i suoi uomini facevano scendere dal soffitto delle pesanti pareti di acciaio, ricoperte di catene.

 


End file.
